Violence
by Phebe83a
Summary: Une petite fisc en deux chapitres attention Yaoi. Camus est victime du méchant Hyoga, mais Ikki le sauve. Récit de Camus puis de Ikki.
1. Chapter 1

Violence

Je me réveille, il fait sombre, j'entends le vent qui hurle contre les murs de bois.

Je resserre un peu plus la couverture contre mon corps, j'ai froid. Dans la cheminée jute quelques braises subsistent. Je voudrais juste me rendormir. Me rendormir pour pas le voir quand il rentrera. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? Je m'assoupi, des rêves ou des vieux souvenirs reviennent, ma vie ici avec mes disciples, le froid, la glace, mon élément. Je rouvre les yeux priant pour être toujours seul. Mes disciples, un frisson court dans mon dos. La porte s'ouvre, il est là comme à son habitude et qui trouverait ça étrange. Il parcourt la cuisine, j'entends le bruit de paquets sur la table. J'ai froid. Qui aurait cru ? Ses pas s'approchent de la chambre, la porte grince, sur un plateau il porte mon repas. Je n'ai pas faim, et jeûne depuis quelques jours, je repousse l'assiette, son regard se fait meurtrier, il me gifle et je tombe contre l'oreiller. Je ravale le sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge, tout mais pas pleurer, pas lui faire cette joie. Je veux juste mourir. Et la faim et la seule option qu'il me reste. Il me frappe plusieurs fois, j'en peux plu, je me sens plus la force de lutter, et je fini par obéir. Comment ai-je pus ne pas me méfier de lui. Il y a deux mois, j'étais seul ici, j'ai toujours préféré la Sibérie à la Grèce, Il fait moins chaud et c'est calme. Que je regrette de ne pas être resté bien en sécurité dans mon temple. Il est venu un jour, je sortais de la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas compris ce regard. Violement il m'a attiré contre lui, a arraché ma serviette, et …. Je me suis débattu mais rien n'y a fait. Je ferme les yeux je ne veux pas y penser. Il me le rappellera bien assez vite. Au début je me débattais, pourquoi faire. Il m'a prouvé qu'il était plus fort que moi, à le repousser je gagerais que quelques coups supplémentaires. J'ai fini, il débarrasse la vaisselle, j'ai froid. Il m'enlève la couverture, je connais la suite, je ne bouge même plu. J'ai déjà tout tenté, pour qu'il utile son cosmos ? Pour qu'il m'attache. J'en peux plu. Comme toujours j'ai envie de vomir, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa salive dans ma bouche, ses mains sur moi. Il est en moi, il me fait mal, je tente de penser à autre chose pendant qu'il s'escrime sur moi. Docile je me force à garder les jambes écartées, je ferme les yeux, je déteste voir son visage, sentir son souffle. Il est satisfait, à pas tremblant je vais me laver, je me sens sale quand il m'a touché. Je reviens dans ma chambre, ma prison, il est partit dans le living. Je me glisse sous les couvertures j'ai mal et j'ai froid. C'est toujours pareil, ces moins dur qu'au début, je le laisse faire et il me bat moins. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin. Comment, comment en somme nous arrivé là. J'ai crée un monstre, celui qui me détruit maintenant.

J'ai du finir par m'endormir, il fait jour, je sens un cosmos il est familier mais pas d'un ami proche. Je réfléchis, c'est…. Le phénix. Je suis partagé entre le besoin qu'il m'aide et la honte de l'état où je suis. Finalement je prends des vêtements dans mon armoire. J'ai juste le temps de m'habiller, il frappe à la porte, je lui ouvre. A peine est il rentré que Hyoga arrive sur ses talons. Je ne dis rien, comme si de rien était je pars faire du café, le regard du cygne m'a bien fait comprendre que j'ai intérêt à me tenir tranquille. Finalement Ikki est reparti, je suis toujours prisonnier et le regard du blond me fait peur. Il m'a renvoyé dans la chambre, par réflexe j'obéis. Je me pelotonne sur ma couche, j'ai peur et j'ai froid. Il ouvre la porte je sais que se sera pire que d'habitude, il se jette sur moi. Je ne bouge pas, il détruit mes vêtements avec son cosmos. Je suis encore nu, nu sous lui, il affiche un sourire mauvais. Il me gifle, me bat, je ne bouge pas ne cherche pas à me protéger. J'espère que dans sa colère il me tura. J'ai mal partout, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être actif, il se contente de me violer comme à chaque fois. Je bouge pas, ça lui suffit. Il me regarde méchamment, m'ordonne quelque chose, j'ai pas compris, que veut il. Je tremble en comprenant lorsque il appuis son membre contre mes lèvres, je veux pas, je peux pas. Il me frappe encore, j'ai mal, quand il s'arrête enfin et repousse son sexe contre mon visage j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'en peux plus des coups, j'ouvre la bouche mais je comprend vite qu'il faut plus. Je me force à le satisfaire, j'ai envie de pleurer. Il fini par me repousser, il referme sa main sur moi, m'amenant de force a une érection. J'ai honte. Quand il m'ordonne de me mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, j'accueille l'ordre presque avec joie. Je devrais me sentir humilier, pourtant dans cette position je le vois pas, et il me vois pas non plus. Il me prend violements, j'ai mal. Je déteste cette main qui me touche. Il a fini, je me laisse tomber sur le coté, je me sens vide. Qui viendrait, qui se soucierait de moi, ils sont tous habitué à mes longs séjours ici. Je repousse les larmes qui montent une fois de plus, et le sommeil me gagne.

Tiens le jour est revenu, je me traîne jusqu'à la douche, je me lave et me vêts. Je sens pas son cosmos, il est sortit. C'est quoi ce bruit ? Un grattement ? Certainement la glace qui se rompt. Ca recommence plus fort, je ne sens pas de présence, je me remets sur mon lit. La porte grince, comment il aurait caché son aura, pour me tromper. Je refuse de bouger, ramenant mes jambes contre moi, je pose mon menton sur mes genoux. Des pas léger, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je détourne la tête. Je ne suis plus seul. Une main s'avance pour me toucher, involontairement je trésaille. Mon regard croise deux yeux bleus métalliques, Ikki. Je comprend pas, que fait il ici ? Il m'aide à me lever, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je crois que je m'évanouie. Hyoga, il arrive ! Ikki me pose, que se passe t'il. Des Cosmos, celui du cygne et du phénix, des éclats de voix, la porte qui se referme. Je sens un combat, j'ai froid, j'ai peur. Puis le vide.

Je me réveille, pour une fois je suis bien, le drap est doux sous ma joue. Je respire un parfum, que je ne connais pas. Surpris je m'assois, c'est petit mais confortable, une chambre avec une armoire, et deux portes. Ikki est dans l'encadrement, une bassine à la main. Je veux me lever mais tout tourne. Il me réinstalle contre les coussins, Il a des ciseaux entre les doigts, je me recule un peu. Avec une douceur incroyable il découpe mon pull, c'est alors que je vois que je saigne, depuis quand ? Hier ? Oui Hyoga… je frisonne. Il me soigne patiemment, et je le regarde à la dérobée. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, c'est un loup solitaire, et pour la première fois j'envie Shun. Je me suis endormi ? Je me croyais pas si faible. Je tourne la tête, l'oreiller sent bon, Ikki est sur une chaise prés de moi. Et je me laisse repartir dans les bras de Morphée. La cabane, le froid, hyoga, j'ai peur. J'ouvre les yeux, je tremble, une main s'approche de ma joue, un instant j'arrête de respirer, le coup ne vient pas, c'est chaud, c'est doux. Je sens deux bras qui m'enserrent, ils sont forts mais doux. Je suis bien là, il me soulève un peu et je me trouve blotti contre son torse. Il caresse tendrement mes cheveux. C'est bon.

Je me demande combien de fois il a pris Shun dans ses bras comme ça. C'est une première, je me sens chaud et étrangement vivant je me dis que je pourrais l'aimer. Je ne sais pas.

Quelques jours ont passé et je suis toujours chez Ikki, il est gentil, si gentil quand on le connaît mieux. Il m'adresse un de ses sourires tendres, ceux qui sont pour son frère. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Est-ce ça aimer ? Je crois que je l'aime, lui qui m'a accepté et sauvé, lui qui ne m'a posé aucune question. Je n'ai jamais aimé les contacts physiques, mais avec lui j'en ai envie. Envie de me blottir contre lui, de sentir son cosmos si chaud contre moi. C'est ici que j'ai envie de rester pour toujours en sécurité, avec mon chevalier divin. L'oiseau de feux est il pour moi l'oiseau d'amour ?


	2. Chapter 2

Violence 2

Je regarde mon pensionnaire, il à l'air d'aller mieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé, mais je m'en doute. Quand j'ai soigné ses blessures, ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas un accident d'entraînement. J'ai rien dit, mais il faut plus qu'une chute pour mettre un chevalier d'or dans cet état. Il lit contre ses oreillers et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il bouge pas trop. Il ne se plaint jamais mais je sais quel effet fait des cotes fêlées. Je me souviens peu de lui avant, je suis un solitaire, et lui aussi. La seule chose qui m'avait frappé dans la cabane était sa pâleur, mais il a aussi maigri. Je me demande un peu se qui me pousse à jouer les nounous, je pensais cela réservé à mon petit frère. Peut être son regard, un peu perdu, fragile. Je me lève vais lui préparer une collation, il m'adresse un léger sourire, comme ceux de Shun quand il a pleuré.

Comme tous les soirs, je m'installe sur le canapé, je vie seul et il y a qu'un lit. J'ai les bras croisés derrière la nuque et je suie vaguement une émission télé. Je l'entends bouger, il a souvent le sommeil agité. Je me lève, et comme souvent quand il dort mal, je caresse ses cheveux. En principe ça le réveil pas. Je m'assoie sur la chaise près du chevet, de là je peux continuer à promener ma main dans sa chevelure. Je songe qui si Hyoga n'avait pas été mon demie frère je l'aurais tué. J'aurais peut être dû. Enfin si j'avais eu conscience de l'état de Camus les ailles du Phénix se seraient chargées de lui. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Hyoga, le coureur de jolies filles, et encore moins quand je le voyais prés de mon petit frère. Mon Shun, si doux, si candide, comment aurait il put se protéger de lui. C'est un peu égoïste, mais je me sens soulagé que ce ne soit pas Shun. Je me demande pourquoi le verseau, pourquoi un homme, pourquoi toute cette violence. Je le regarde endormi, c'est vrais qu'il est très beau, il semble plus jeune, moins froid. Mes doigts se sont égarés sur sa joue. Je croise son regard marine embué de sommeil, je m'excuse de l'avoir dérangé et je sorts. Oui, il devait être facile de tomber amoureux de lui, mais je n'aime pas ceux qui détruisent ceux qu'ils aiment. Moi je préfère protéger, et parfois même surprotégé. Je tente de reprendre le programme télé, et quelques minutes plus tard je le vois venir avec moi. Je lui fais une place, je suis surpris de le voir rapidement frissonner, un peu mal à l'aise je me rapproche de lui et passe un bras dans son dos. Il se laisse faire, il se laisse toujours faire. J'augmente mon cosmos, nous restons longtemps ainsi. Puis je le sens glisser contre moi, je souris en pensant que le navet que nous regardons a eu raison de lui. Il s'est rendormi contre mon torse. Délicatement je passe un bras sous ses genoux, je le porte et le pose sur le lit et le couvre. Je vais partir quand sa main saisie la mienne. Je me dis que je devrais fuir à toutes jambes, mais je ne m'en sens pas la volonté. Il ne dit rien mais il à le regarde de Shun à cet instant, celui pour lequel je raserais le monde si il le fallait. Je fait le tour du lit, m'installe de l'autre coté, et fini par l'avoir dans mes bras. Il calle sa tête contre mon épaule. Son regard et triste comme souvent, et sans m'en apercevoir je pose un baisé sur son front. Je me demande à quoi il pense, mais il à l'air d'aller mieux, enfin physiquement.

Il a neigé, il fait plus frais. Je m'active à rentrer du bois, nous sommes en février. Je suis rapidement passé à la fondation aujourd'hui. Les affiches ne parlent que de ça, la saint valentin. Je trouve ça un peu idiot. Un truc pour les filles, d'ailleurs aucune ne m'a jamais rien offert. J'ai fait rapidement les courses, le nécessaire, comme toujours. Et bizarrement je me suis demandé si lui n'avait pas envie d'autre chose. J'ai acheter une peluche pour Shun elle était mignonne, même si il est trop grand pour ça. Et brutalement j'ai réalisé que si nous sommes en Février, c'est le signe du verseau. Je suis incapable de dire quel jour tombe son anniversaire. J'ai dû appeler Shun. Lui il s'en souvient comme de tous ce qui touche ses proches. Et ça tombe aujourd'hui. Pauvre de moi, je suis reparti faire les boutiques, ne sachant pas j'ai choisit un pull en cachemire. J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait plus sensible au froid ces derniers temps. Je me suis demandé comment je fêterais l'anniversaire de mon frère et j'ai fait ceux que j'aurais fait pour lui.

J'allume la cheminée, je tape à sa porte et entre, il lit l'édredon ramené sur ses jambes. La température dans la maison a chutée, je prend un plaid dans le placard et installe un fauteuil au coin du foyer. Il semble surpris quand je l'invite à changer de pièce. Nous passons le début de soirée ainsi sans parler, puis je me dirige vers la cuisine, je remarque qu'il y fait plus froid. Je place les barquettes du traiteur dans le micro-onde et décide de dresser le couvet sur la petite table du salon. Ca sonne, je reviens chargé de victuailles, les serviettes coincées entre les dents, et la bouteille de jus de fruit sous le bras. Nous prenons notre repas en silence, je suis pas bavard et lui encore moins que moi. Je débarrasse, me demandant comment porter en même temps un gâteau, des assiettes, la boite de chocolat que j'ai acheté pensant lui faire plaisir et son cadeau, y a des jours faudrait quatre bras ! Je tente d'empiler ça au mieux, appuie sur la poignée avec mon coude, pousse la porte avec le pied. En face de lui je me demande si je me suis pas trompé ? A moins qu'il ait oublié ? Je pose mon chargement, et lui tends le paquet « Bon Anniversaire ». Je sens un malaise, non par pitié pas de larmes ! Instinctivement je le prends dans mes bras, après quelques instants il lève la tète vers moi, Mon dieux ! Je suis dingue ! Pourtant mes lèvres sont sur les siennes, je me traite d'idiot. Je le scrute, mais il a l'air d'aller bien, il se serre contre moi. Je m'assoie sur le sofa et le prends sur mes genoux. Il me sourie, et ouvre le papier cadeau. Dans cette position il se penche ver moi et effleure timidement mes lèvres. Il est magnifique, je choisie un jeu plus innocent et m'amuse à le faire manger. Je sens ses mains se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt, et je commence à le toucher du bout des doigts comme une œuvre d'art sans prix. Je me mets torse nu, il a son visage contre ma peau. Après de long instant, je finie de le déshabiller. Je redécouvre avec plaisir, ses formes parfaites. J'hésite un instant, regardant mon compagnon. Camus fait glissé sa main vers mon bas ventre, et je me mets à lui prodiguer le même soin. Au comble de l'excitation, il s'installe à califourchon sur mes cuisses, frottant son intimité sur ma verge tendue. Il s'y empale, surpris de ne pas y trouver de douleur, et se met à onduler sur moi.

Camus regarda par la fenêtre, rougie de plaisir en voyant son Phénix rentrer à la maison, 6 mois déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il fini les préparatif pour fêter l'occasion. Et se dit qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais leur retraite.

« Bonsoir Ikki »

« Bonsoir Chéri »

Fin


End file.
